Ken Tennyson (Earth-83)/Spanner Alien Forms
1-5 Accel Charger= Spanner's Accel Charger form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Kineceleran DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user incredible speed and agility, allowing them to easily dodge and weave their way through a battle. While the speed and leg power of this form is impressive, its defense is pitiful and its punching power is unimpressive at best. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Atomic Bomber= Spanner's Atomic Bomber form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Atomix's DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user enhanced strength and defense, along with the ability to generate radioactive energy and general immunity to radiation. The radiation generated by the suit can easily inflict radiation poisoning on surrounding lifeforms if not managed properly. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Buzz Shocker= Spanner's Buzz Shocker form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Nosedeenian DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user some enhanced speed and agility and the ability to generate electricity, turning the Spanner suit into a walking taser. This form reduces most of the suit's physical stats aside from speed and agility, putting the user at a disadvantage if their opponent is immune to electricity for whatever reason. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Echo Boomer= Spanner's Echo Boomer form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Sonorosian DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user the ability to generate strong sound waves that can be used as a means of attack, defense, or simple attention-grabbing. This form mildly reduces the suit's strength and defense. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Fire Flower= Spanner's Fire Flower form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Methanosian DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user the ability to generate and ignite methane gas from the ports on its arms. It also increases the user's resistance to fire and heat in general. This form reduces the user's defense and speed by a noticeable margin. This form has yet to appear in-series. ---- 6-10 Gotu Shell= Spanner's Gotu Shell form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Shellhead's DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user such high defense that they become practically invincible. This form lowers the suit's speed and agility exponentially, making it somewhat difficult for the user to move. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Grey Master= Spanner's Grey Master form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Galvan DNA from the Utilitrix. This form enhances the user's processing power tenfold, enhancing their intelligence and reaction times significantly. This form lowers the suit's defense and strength quite a bit. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Pit Stopper= Spanner's Pit Stopper form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Snakepit's DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user the ability to generate and launch small holes, or "pits". This form has little impact on the suit's overall stats, only reducing speed and agility by a small margin. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Sand Boxer= Spanner's Sand Boxer form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Sandbox's DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user the ability to generate and shoot large amounts of black sand, along with enhancing their defense somewhat. This form reduces the user's speed to a noticeable degree. This form has yet to appear in-series. |-|Spit Lobber= Spanner's Spit Lobber form is created when the Spanner suit is synced with Spheroid DNA from the Utilitrix. This form grants the user the ability to shoot sticky liquid from the ports on the suit's arms, giving them a means by which to ensnare their opponents. The user themselves are immune to the sticking effect. This form reduces the user's speed and strength somewhat. This form has yet to appear in-series. ---- Category:Tabs